world_of_arinfandomcom-20200213-history
Hydravi
The Hydravi have long been believed to be creatures of lore since their departure into the waters. The Hydravi had once been men of air like the elves and humans that live above them, they have since developed to their environment, developing to better live in their environments. Appearance Where there had once been soft, easily-penetrable skin has since changed into a more resilient, strong and scaled and less easy to cut into type of flesh. Their skin, which at one point had matched their evolutionary kin in earthy tones has changed, turning to shades of grey and blue to better blend with their rocky, oceanic homelands. Whited eyes became covered by the black pupil until it was entirely black, allowing for them to see more easily in the darkened sea depths. Like the races that walk the earth, these creatures had once had hair, fingernails, toenails, the basic accessories that humanoids have grown so accustom to. These are things that the Hydravi no longer have, their nails have disappeared and their hair is gone entirely, replaced by a fin-like replacement. Even their lips have faded, faces becoming flatter, clearing out unnecessary details. Between their fingers and toes are webs that better their swimming in their new underwater kingdoms. For their lives to be complete under water, gills sprouted up from the sides of their necks and around their rib cages, having multiple lines of air filtration. Like the other creatures who live underwater, their gills filter out the hydrogen so that they can take oxygen into the lungs, allowing them to stay underwater indefinitely. To become stealthier in their underwater habitat, the Hydravi have become significantly shorter and leaner. For males, they average adult height is five foot six inches, with the largest height being six foot exactly. For females, their average adult height is five foot, their tallest being five feet six inches. Life Cycle A single thing that hasn't changed about the Hydravi is how their people develop into adults from adolescents. For the Hydravi, their gender is not determined until they turn sixteen years old, leaving them without male or female reproductive parts until the hit this crucial age. Once they have reached adolescence they determine which sex best fits their needs and lifestyle, and grow into that sex until they have fully developed into an adult at age twenty. As suggested, the life cycle of the Hydravi is similar to humans. From when they are born to when they are either sixteen, or at the latest nineteen, they are children. They then go into puberty, where they grow into their adult selves and continue out their lives with relatively little changes. Their life expectancy is around the eighty to ninety range. Illnesses Many causes of death, outside of anything predatorily, homicidal or suicidal, are illnesses. The primary illness that the Hydravi contract is Gill Filtration Disease. As the illnesses name would suggest, this diseases main indicator is the filtration system in their gills going out. This leaves them defenseless from the waterborne bacteria, and in most cases makes them unable to process the oxygen from the hydrogen. Other illnesses include things similar to the human plague, which they get from infected fish. This often starts by creating black, porous splotches in their throat and mouth, which spreads over their body. As the black spots grow, they make it impossible to swallow, until the Hydravi dies of starvation. Skills and Weaknesses The Hydravi are skilled swimmers and are able to outswim most other water creatures because of this. Their incredible swimming abilities also allows for them to be great predators of the sea, able to take down creatures over twice their size in groups. In contrast to their amazing swimming they have extreme difficulty walking on land. Having a very intense case of sea legs, the heaviness of their bodies on land, as well as having to take steps rather than kicks, makes them a bit bumbling on land. In addition to their troubles walking on land they also have troubles jumping, climbing and all other skills that require complete control over their bodies on land. This race is also a master of stealth and cunning. They are able to find good hiding places when necessary, and usually are able to outsmart people when swimming away from a predator. Languages are something that the Hydravi can easily pick up, but when it comes to writing they aren't necessarily the best. Their writing is done with magic to carve into rocks, but when it comes to pen and paper writing, they are unable to do so. The webbing on their fingers makes it impossible for them to do actual writing, which makes the people on land assume that they are illiterate. Category:Race